Flash memory, a widely used non-volatile computer storage technology, usually employs a floating gate or a charge trapping structure to store charges in a field effect transistor (FET) as the memory cell. There are two main types of flash memory based on the logic gates for read operation: NAND type and NOR type. For NOR flash memory, every individual memory cell can be independently read or modified, which offers full random access and thus can be used for executable-code storage with non-volatility for replacing volatile SRAM or DRAM. On the other hand, with memory cells (FETs) electrically connected in series to form a basic NAND type memory group, NAND flash memory does not offer full random access functionality to every individual memory cell since the erasing of memory cells can only be done in a block instead of an individual cell. During the past decade, NAND Flash memory has been aggressively scaled with recent trend moving towards complicate three-dimensional NAND architecture, leading to a booming market of NAND flash memory in mass data storage applications (particularly in the growing mobile electronic devices). However, NOR flash memory provides significant advantage over NAND flash memory by offering a universal-type nonvolatile memory with full random access, and thus should be more competitive in commercial applications if the storage density of NOR flash memory can be comparable to NAND flash memory. Therefore, it is of significant technological importance to design three-dimensional NOR flash memory architecture with low manufacturing cost.